1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, and more particularly, to structures for joining liquid crystal display modules (LCMs) and system cases of LCD devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Due to recent improvements in liquid crystal materials and micro-fabrication technologies, LCD devices that are lightweight, have thin profiles, and consume relatively low amounts of power have been developed. Such LCD devices are currently used as display devices in various applications including slim and lightweight Notebook Personal Computers (NTPC).
FIG. 1 illustrates an exploded perspective view of a related art LCM.
Referring to FIG. 1, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices typically include a liquid crystal display module (LCM) having a backlight unit 12 and an LCD panel 11 arranged between a main support 13, formed of a plastic material, and a top case 20, formed of a metal material. Components of the backlight unit 12 (e.g., a reflecting plate 12a, a light-guiding plate 12b, a first diffusing or protecting sheet 12c, a first prism sheet 12d, a second prism sheet 12e, and a second diffusing or protecting sheet 12f), in addition to a lower polarizing plate 11b, the LCD panel 11, and an upper polarizing plate 11a, are sequentially stacked on the main support 13. The top case 20 is typically arranged over the LCD panel 11 and surrounds edges of the main support 13 such that the top case 20 can be coupled to the main support 13.
Referring still to FIG. 1, a groove 22b is arranged within a side portion of the main support 13 to correspond with the arrangement of a hole 22a provided within the top case 20. Accordingly, when the top case 20 surrounds edges of the main support 13, the groove 22b is aligned with a corresponding hole 22a and a female screw part 22 is thereby formed, as shown in FIG. 2.
FIG. 2 illustrates a related art joining structure for joining a liquid crystal module to a system back case.
Referring to FIG. 2, the LCM 10 is joined to a system back case (not shown) by arranging a related art bracket 24 between the LCM 10 and the system back case. The related art bracket 24 is provided with pieces 28, wherein piece holes 23b are formed in the pieces 28, and holes 23a arranged to correspond with the arrangement of the female screw parts 22 within the LCM 10. To join the LCM 10 to the system back case, the bracket 24 is positioned on the LCM 10 such that the holes 23a are aligned with the female screw parts 22. Next, male screws (not shown) are inserted through the holes 23a into the female screw parts 22 to join the LCM 10 and the bracket 24 together. Subsequently, the system back case and the LCM 10 are joined together by aligning the piece holes 23b with the a structure (not shown) arranged on the system back case followed by inserting male screws (not shown) through the piece holes 23b and into the structure arranged on the system back case.
Joining the LCM 10 to the system back case as described above, however, is disadvantageous because the LCM 10 and the system back case must be joined to each other using screws. Accordingly, either additional fabrication equipment must be obtained or the male screws must be positioned manually and the cost of manufacturing the LCD device increases. Further, positioning and tightening the screws deleteriously increases the time required to manufacture the LCD device, thereby lowering the manufacturing yield of the process. Moreover, upon positioning and tightening, the screws often contact the plastic and metal materials of the of the main support 13 and top case 20 to generate foreign materials may be deleteriously generated. The presence of such foreign materials further lowers the manufacturing yield and quality of the LCD devices.